SycamorexJuniper Drabbles
by Mana-Ryou
Summary: A collection of Professor Sycamore and Professor Juniper drabbles. Mostly lots of fluff.
1. Overworked

**This is a set of drabbles based on the pairing of .Juniper. I don't know how many I'll write or how often I'll update, but I'll keep going as long as I'm inspired. This first one is based on my fanart, Overworked. I'm more than happy to take suggestions, as long as I can work with them. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews as well please ^_^**

* * *

"Ah Professor Juniper! Welcome!" Aurea smiled sheepishly as a bespectacled woman greeted her, bowing in respect. It was always weird for people to treat her so formally. "It's an honour to have you here!"

"It's a pleasure to be here, though I apologise for being a bit late. The plane was delayed," she explained. "I suppose Augustine is slacking off somewhere."

"Quite the contrary, for once," Clara muttered. "He's been working in his office and we've not heard a peep out of him for a while now." Aurea frowned. The Augustine she knew was reputed as a procrastinator for righting his reports, much preferring his field research to being holed up in his office all day.

"Is that so? I think I'd best check on him, if that's okay. For all we know, he's probably been playing Minesweeper all afternoon," Aurea said, trying not to giggle at the memory of her last visit to her old classmate. She had literally caught him mid-game, just as he lost. As it turned out, one of his other assistants, Austin, had made a bet that he couldn't beat the game. Aurea had hit Austin for that one. No one had beaten it, not to her knowledge anyway.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Normally we'd hear him trying to sound like he's not complaining about it," Austin chuckled from the door way into the main lab. Tall, with spiky red hair and a bandanna, Austin fancied himself a lady's man. Though next to his boss, he was completely ignored by most girls. "Still, we've all started to wonder about him. He's normally never so quiet; it's usually lots of complaining over how boring writing up his findings are." Aurea just shook her head. Typical Augustine. So she headed up the elevator to Augustine's office, preparing herself to scold him for playing games or something when he should have been working.

* * *

Aurea paused by the door and pressed her ear to the wood and listened. There wasn't a sound to be heard... Except gentle breathing. So he hadn't died from working all day then. Aurea pushed the door open and immediately couldn't hold back the smile that graced her features. Augustine's head rested on his arms, as he lay across his desk, clearly fast asleep. Tiptoeing across the room, Aurea could see he was sleeping on top of his research notes and his laptop clearly showed a whole report, written up and clearly had undergone editing already. Taking a peek, she could see why he had fallen asleep. It was perfect. So many details and a perfect conclusion. No wonder it had been so quiet, he really must've wanted it out of the way. And doing so had literally taken all of his energy.

Aurea dared to gently pull her sleeping friend into her arms, slender fingers brushing his hair off of his peaceful face. Aurea could see the bags under his eyes were reduced when he was sleeping. Still evident, though that was probably from his exhaustion. In all her years, Aurea had never known for Augustine to fall asleep at his desk once.

"My my Augustine," she whispered softly. "Don't tell me you've actually been working for once."


	2. Help

Aurea really wasn't any good with this 'formal dress code' thing. Her fingers, whilst surprisingly nimble when typing up findings and dealing with machinery, were completely inept at doing up hair or painting nails. Damn it, why hadn't she just accepted Elesa's help? It wasn't like the model-slash-gym-leader wasn't in Kalos right now anyway.

Daring a glance at the clock, Aurea groaned in frustration. Five to eight. Augustine would be here any minute. There was a dinner that many researchers from various regions were attending. It was a social event being held in Lumiose City and at this rate Aurea was going to be extremely late. Augustine, more commonly referred to as Professor Sycamore, had offered to pick her up as the venue was on the opposite side of Lumiose City and driving there would give Aurea more time to get ready. But of course _something _had to get in the way.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "Aurea, are you ready?" It was Augustine.

"N-nearly," she squeaked, trying harder than ever to force her hair up with no success. Sensing that something was wrong, Augustine cautiously pushed the door open and judging by the fact she wasn't shouting and or throwing something at him, he could safely assume that she was decent.

Aurea was wearing a plain black dress with a thin belt and gold buckle. Her high heels had matching clasps and her jewellery was the same colour. The only problem with her look was her hair, which was still refusing to go up in any way other than its usual style and her nails, which were messily painted red and it was chipped too. Sighing and shaking his head, Augustine approached.

"Aurea, are you really so helpless?" Aurea looked over and blushed. Augustine was wearing a dark waist coat and a wine coloured shirt with a high collar and the sleeves were, as usual, rolled up to his elbows. And was it just her or were the bags beneath his eyes less prominent than usual? "Let me do that." He took the hair brush off of the boudoir and began to brush Aurea's hair out.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "You know I'm no good at this."

"Aurea," he laughed. "I don't need a degree to figure that out. And for the record, you're better off without nail varnish. Take that stuff off." Going slightly pink, Aurea nodded and scrubbed the red away as Augustine pinned her hair up into an elegant knot. "Perfect."

Aurea examined her hair in the mirror and nodded at the result. Augustine was officially much better at this than she was. Augustine cleared his throat and offered his arm. "We'd best be doing. There's fashionably late and the there's ridiculously late." Another look at the clock told Aurea that it was true and, blushing a little more, she took his arm and they departed.


End file.
